El portal de los deseos
by Ruedi
Summary: (AU) Shadow quería hacer realidad el deseo de su corazón. Había un portal que era capaz de hacerlo. ¿Lo haría? ¿Se volvería realidad lo que su corazón soñaba? Sólo quería ser feliz con María, ese era su más grande anhelo.


Soy de las personas que tiene la gracia de soñar cosas que pueden transformarse en historias. Les quiero compartir una reciente…

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, Sonic Team, etc.)_

 **NOTA:** esto es un AU (Universo Alterno)

El portal de los deseos

 **Capítulo único:** _¿Qué deseo oculta tu corazón?_

Érase hace mucho tiempo, en un lejano reino, un pequeño país. Éste había sido víctima del hambre y desgracia por muchos años, hasta que un rey asumió y se hizo cargo de los problemas de la gente: con su increíble inteligencia creó infinidad de aparatos y tecnología al alcance de todos para que cada lugar pudiera progresar. De manera responsable, las máquinas y los hombres convivían en una armoniosa relación.

Pero no eran los humanos los únicos en vivir, era una pequeña comunidad de hombres y seres antropomorfos quienes vivían en este reino. Ambos seres se ayudaban y algunos se animaban a vivir juntos, como si fuesen grandes familias.

Mismo, en la familia real ocurría esto: María Robotnik, por ejemplo, era la única nieta mujer del rey. Y la segunda en heredar el trono en caso de que a su primo, Ivo, le ocurriera una desgracia. Pero, como él siempre se encontraba afuera investigando cosas, era muy probable que María fuese la heredera legítima. Los hijos de Gerald habían fallecido hacía algunos años atrás a causa de un accidente en un viaje. Así que tanto la rubia como su primo habían quedado huérfanos. Ivo era bastante mayor, por lo que podía haber seguido el reino sin problemas por la edad, pero no le interesaba y se iba por el mundo a hacer largas expediciones. Así que María recibía más educación de lo usual.

La muchacha tenía apenas unos diecisiete años, próximos a sus dieciocho, por lo que debía estar altamente calificada para poder asumir la responsabilidad del reino. Su abuelo la apoyaba constantemente y, aunque ella no estaba totalmente segura de semejante responsabilidad, lo asumía con alegría, pues sabía que su abuelo estaba con ella…

Pero no sólo él, sino su fiel compañero de toda la vida: un erizo negro llamado Shadow, quien había sido designado como una especie de sirviente/protector para ella. Claro que María lo consideraba como un hermano y mejor amigo, no como un simple mucamo. Ella era muy dulce y amable con todos, por lo que Shadow siempre sería su compañero de vida.

El erizo era apenas más mayor, tenía cerca de veinte años y una fuerza sobrehumana capaz de protegerla de cualquier peligro. Tenía una muy buena relación con Gerald y estaba muy contento de él, por toda la alegría que le era capaz de transmitir a María, a pesar de parecer una criatura cerrada. Ambos se conocían de niños, por lo que su confianza era inconmensurable.

Pero hubo un problema… Uno que nadie pudo prever: Shadow, aunque algo cerrado y frío en la mayoría de las veces, sólo dejaba abrir su corazón con María y con Gerald, sin embargo, el corazón del erizo se había terminado enamorando de aquélla jovencita humana. Se culpaba todos los días por tener que ocultarlo y por sentir eso que le era prohibido. Sabía muy bien la posición que tenía y que, encima, ni siquiera pertenecía a la misma especie. ¡Era ridículo! Una cosa era encariñarse como un hermano, pero, ¿amar? ¿Amar como un hombre ama a una mujer? Shadow pasaba sus días culpándose por semejante sentimiento, mas no podía frenarlo. Con el correr de las horas se hacía más profundo y más fuerte, tanto que le dolía verla a los ojos, siquiera.

Intentó olvidarla practicando más sus actividades físicas: aumentó sus entrenamientos y se esmeró en ser más fuerte. Golpe bajo: María se preocupó por él más de la cuenta y eso sólo ayudó a intensificar su amor.

Un día, luego de rendirse y convencerse de que tenía que vivir con ese peso sin decirlo, la rubia llegó con un libro. Uno muy grande y con las páginas color amarillo. Olía a polvo y se veía la antigüedad por la tipografía en las hojas. Shadow, algo curioso, le preguntó de qué se trataba.

—Son cuentos de nuestro reino —el erizo se la quedó viendo, extrañado—. Relatos cortos, fábulas que relataban las madres a sus niños —explicó ella—. ¿Quieres que leamos algunos?

Se la pasaron la tarde leyendo: había muchos de miles temáticas distintas. Entre ellos, hubo uno que a Shadow le interesó: había un cuento acerca de un portal que se encontraba en las montañas. El arco que lo rodeaba era de piedras y estaban grabadas por unas letras en otro idioma. Según la historia, cumplía el deseo que albergaba el corazón de la persona y lo realizaba. Cuando terminaron de leer ése relato, María alzó la cabeza, hacia las montañas.

—Una vez, el abuelo me llevó hasta allí —empezó, mirando hacia los altos picos—. Ese portal existe, lo he visto, ¿te acuerdas cuando fue de expedición un día, con el abuelo y mis padres? Era muy pequeña, pero el arco estaba —relató, muy soñadora.

— ¿Pediste un deseo? —preguntó él, curioso. María soltó una leve risita.

—Creo que había pedido algo, pero no lo recuerdo. Sí estoy segura de que fue una bobería de niña, pero no te sé decir con exactitud —respondió.

— ¿Se… te cumplió?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

—Tampoco lo recuerdo, lo siento —se disculpó. Shadow negó con la cabeza, a medio sonreír—. ¿Quieres pedirle un deseo? —el erizo sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora. Podía asegurar que toda la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza—. Puedo acompañarte, recuerdo el camino —Shadow se apresuró en ponerse de pie y darle la espalda para que no lo viera tan avergonzado.

—Quiero pedir mi deseo —empezó él—. Pero, quiero hacerlo solo —Shadow giró para verla: le devolvía una enorme sonrisa. Una de esas que sólo sabía darle a ella.

—Lo entiendo —María también se puso de pie y se le acercó para acariciarle la cabeza—. Espero que se te cumpla, yo tengo mala memoria —y, riéndose, se alejó para ir a guardar el libro.

Shadow lo tenía decidido: ¡mañana iría a por el portal!

Esa noche se había armado un pequeño equipaje, pues el viaje hasta las montañas iría a durar algunas horas. A primera hora de la mañana pidió permiso y tomó algunas porciones de comida para el día. Gerald, curioso por la actitud de Shadow, le preguntó hacia dónde emprendía con tanta rapidez. El erizo le explicó que iba hacia las montañas a ver unas cosas y que volvería por la noche.

—Bueno, mucha suerte, Shadow —le dijo Gerald—. No te olvides que la otra semana daremos comienzo a la ceremonia de selección —el erizo bajó un poco la mirada y asintió con cierta tristeza: el rey había preparado una lista de candidatos para ver quién de ellos era digno de desposar a María. Por supuesto que aún faltaba para que ella se casase, pero Gerald quería tener todo preparado de antemano. Quería que su nieta asumiera el trono cuando tuviese dieciocho años y… Faltaba un año para ello, quería tener los preparativos hechos. Había solicitado la ayuda del erizo pues era quién mejor conocía a María…

Aquello le produjo un retorcijón en el estómago al de ojos carmesí. Asintió y regresó a terminar su equipaje.

 _Ya tenía formulado su deseo… Y no se arrepentiría de nada, ¡lo realizaría y estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo!_

María lo despidió con dulzura y le hizo prometer que regresara sano y salvo. Era la única a la que le había dicho el verdadero propósito de su viaje; para Gerald, era una curiosa expedición a las montañas.

Cuando se hubo alejado del reino, paró un momento y se quitó sus botas de cuero negro por un calzado más cómodo: un par de zapatos blancos, negros y rojos que le permitían correr a la velocidad del sonido. Había sido un presente oriundo de otro país amigo. Guardó las botas y se deslizó hacia las montañas: no tardó en llegar hasta ellas.

El camino de rocas zigzagueaba y se empinaba en algunos trechos. El erizo se había hecho un mapa a mano alzada, pero, luego de varias horas, no pudo encontrar el famoso portal. Mientras comía algo, empezó a replantearse lo que hacía: ¿acaso estaba haciéndole caso a un cuento de hadas? ¿Un portal que cumplía deseos? ¿Qué era, un niño?

Enfadado por su actitud, se puso de pie de un salto y emprendió el camino de regreso, avergonzado de sí mismo: ¡nunca podría ser un humano como ella! ¡Estaba destinado a ser un erizo, amarla en silencio y ser su amigo para toda la vida! Tendría que aguantar verla de la mano con otro hombre, emprender una vida con él y…. Sirviéndola como sabía hacerlo tan bien.

Se tropezó con un objeto blando en el camino. Injurió al cielo y se dio cuenta de que se había llevado puesto a una criatura que caminaba de manera extraña.

— ¿Chaos? —se extrañó el erizo viendo a la criaturita color celeste que caminaba con dificultad por el golpe que el erizo le había dado. Empezó a flotar para terminar volando lentamente hacia la dirección contraria en donde estaba.

Era raro: los chaos era criaturas exóticas que habitaban en tierras lejanísimas hacia el norte. Los conocía por libros y sabía que vivían en climas cálidos y templados. ¿Qué hacia uno de ellos en las montañas? Shadow decidió seguirlo, pues… algo volvió a brotar dentro de él.

Lo persiguió por unos cuantos minutos hasta que lo vio: entre varias rocas, oculto entre los caminos, había un tranquilo río que llegaba hasta… ¡un portal! Era uno alto, un arco de piedras con grabados en una escritura que no conocía. El chao se zambulló en el agua del río y se sintió rejuvenecer: reía alegremente y, con sus alas, _atravesó el portal._

¿Qué rayos pasaba?, se preguntó el erizo. Miró el cielo y pudo observar que aún era de tarde, las cuatro o las cinco, seguramente. Se sentó a la orilla del río, se quitó los zapatos y puso sus pies en el agua: era tan reconfortante que en seguida su corazón se serenó. Poco a poco, el cansancio de todo el día fue apareciendo en su cuerpo.

—No, no tengo que dormir —se dijo, pero el sueño fue más fuerte y lo venció.

Creyó abrir los ojos poco después: el sol permanecía casi como lo había visto antes. Se incorporó y, aún con los pies en el agua (no era muy profundo el río), se giró hacia el portal: éste brillaba y podía ver una pared blanca que lo cubría. Sus pies, solos, caminaron hacia allí, como hipnotizado. Cuando recobró el sentido, _estaba del otro lado del portal._

Era un oasis: había lagunas, árboles y miles de chaos dando vueltas por todos lados. Todos reían alegremente y revoloteaban con alegría. El erizo pensó que estaba soñando.

—Hola —lo saludó una voz femenina: al girarse, vio a una mujer con ropas coloridas. Tenía la piel anaranjada, el cabello le caía en punta y estaba lleno de adornos dorados y azules. Tenía un semblante alegre y pacífico—. Bienvenido, este es un pequeño paraíso, _el paraíso de los deseos_ —y miles de chaos revolotearon alrededor de ella, como si se tratase de un truco de magia—. Mi nombre es Tikal, y tú debes ser Shadow —el erizo se sorprendió.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Tikal sonrió y, de la nada, un chao negro apareció en sus manos, había venido volando.

—No has llegado hasta aquí porque sí —dijo mirando a aquélla pequeña criatura: no sonreía, pero tampoco parecía malvada. La muchacha lo acarició con delicadeza—. Éste pequeño esperaba que vinieras —Shadow no comprendía nada—. Te lo explicaré: éste jardín es el lugar donde los deseos de las personas se juntan, cada uno de ellos está encarnado por una de estas hermosas criaturas —el erizo estaba atónito a lo que oía—. Los chaos que tú conoces vagan libres por tu mundo porque decidieron ser libres, pero estos de aquí han sido vistos por alguien y se convirtieron en el deseo de ese alguien que espera realizarse —hizo una pausa y el chao negro miraba fijamente al de ojos rojos—. Los que nunca se realizan, se vuelven libres y vuelan por el mundo, pero, como tú has querido realizar tu sueño, este pequeño me informó que llegarías.

—Jamás en mi vida he visto a esa criatura —afirmó Shadow, confundido.

— ¿Cómo qué no? —repuso ella, sonriente—. ¡Si te la has llevado por delante y todo! —en efecto, el chao tenía un pequeño chichón en la cabeza.

— ¡Pero…! —Exclamó él, sin entender nada—. ¡Era celeste!

—Cuando te vio, atravesó el portal y se convirtió en tu deseo. Me lo ha hecho saber, ellos son los mensajeros de los deseos.

El erizo se sentó en una roca analizando todas las explicaciones que Tikal le había dado. Ella se sentó en suelo, al lado de él, y lo observaba con curiosidad.

—No comprendo una palabra de lo que dices, ¿estas criaturas llevan los deseos de las personas hasta ti? —la chica asintió—. Me parece absurdo.

—Si así lo fuera, no estarías aquí —afirmó la equidna y se puso de pie. El chao negro se posó en la cabeza del erizo e intentó quitárselo—. No lo espantes, está tratando de adaptar la forma de tu deseo.

Definitivamente todo eso le parecía completamente irreal. Se arrepentía de haber emprendido ese tonto viaje.

El chao negro estuvo un buen rato sobre su cabeza y, luego de unos minutos, voló hasta el suelo y se acomodó frente al erizo. En seguida, una luz blanca lo envolvió y, para su sorpresa, adoptó la forma que Shadow había deseado, ¡adoptó su deseo! ¡Estaba tan sorprendido que no daba crédito a sus ojos!

Frente a él había un muchacho de veinte años, un humano alto, de cabello oscuro, ojos rojos y mirada fría.

—Por todos los cielos… —el erizo estaba enmudecido y atónito. No creía a sus ojos.

—Éste es tu deseo, ¿verdad? —Dijo Tikal, mirando al humano—. Deseas ser una persona, un hombre común y corriente —Shadow no daba crédito. Pensó que había enloquecido y la chica intentó calmarlo—. No te asustes, si dudas, tu deseo se esfumará y estás a un paso de conseguirlo.

—Puedo… ¿Puedo ser un humano? —dijo, con gran confusión. Tikal asintió.

—Déjame ayudarte —la equidna tomó la mano del erizo y la mano humana del chao convertido. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios dijo:—. Por lo que más quieras, cree firmemente en éste deseo, te lo pido por favor, ya no habrá vuelta a atrás.

Luego de ello, las tres criaturas floraron en una nebulosa de color celeste, donde las tres brillaban con inmensidad: Tikal recitaba algo en un idioma que el erizo no entendía, pero se dejó llevar por el calor de las palabras y la dulzura de la energía que lo envolvía.

 _Si se volvía ser humano, podía estar con María de igual a igual; podía confesarle sus sentimientos y liberarse esa pesada mochila de encima. No le importaba que no fuera correspondido, sólo quería sentirse idéntico a ella…_

Abrió los ojos: el sol estaba idéntico a como lo había visto antes de dormir. Se sentía raro luego de ese extraño sueño, así que sacó los pies del agua y…

Se quedó ensimismado al ver sus pies.

Quedó atónito cuando vio sus manos.

Y cuando vio su reflejo en el agua… casi salta del susto.

¡Nada de lo que había vivido había sido un sueño! ¡Era humano! ¡Era un ser humano! ¡Tal como lo había deseado! No podía ocultar su sonrisa. No podía ocultar sus ojos llenos de júbilo y alegría. Deseó que le entraran sus zapatos para correr rápido y tenían la medida de sus nuevos pies. Ahora podía ver todo desde otra altura, pues era mucho más alto que antes. No recordaba haber sentido tanta felicidad en un solo día. Se giró al ver el portal antes de irse: no emanaba ningún brillo especial, pero vio un chao color negro asomarse: aunque lo miraba con desafío, tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Era hora de emprender el camino de regreso, ¡estaba tan emocionado y feliz que no sabía qué iba a decirle a María y a Gerald! Entonces, se detuvo justo antes de poner un pie sobre su reino: ¿y si no le creían? ¿Y si no lo reconocían? ¿Y si lo encarcelaban por creerlo loco? ¿Y si… María lo apreciaba como erizo y ahora que era humano ya no le prestaba atención? Lo embargaron las dudas y se ocultó tras unos árboles, en la entrada del bosque. Respiraba agitadamente y lo carcomía el miedo: no había pensado en ello. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Miró su pequeño equipaje y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía comida y estaba empezando a caer el sol. Se quedó allí unas horas, meditando todo y terminó por sentirse idiota.

Seguro que María lo odiaría, ella lo apreciaba tal y como era, pero él lo amaba tanto, ¡tanto! Y por su egoísmo había decidido hacer semejante cosa… ¿Y si mentía? No, ¿cómo caería tan bajo de mentirle a la persona que más quería?

El hambre y la sed no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Era muy entrada en la noche y Shadow, a duras penas, se pudo poner de pie para dirigirse al castillo, pero no podría entrar. Los guardias no le creerían quién era y lo llevarían al calabozo. Vaya lío, se dijo.

El cansancio pudo más y, al despertar, notó que era de mañana. A pesar de la hambruna, se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada del palacio. Los guardias lo retuvieron: seguramente no tenía el mejor aspecto del mundo, pues sentía la cara algo fría y asumió que se encontraba un poco pálido. Aún así, les dijo a los guardias reales que solicitaba ver a María con urgencia. Uno de ellos, mirándolo con desconfianza, le preguntó la razón.

—Por favor, es urgente —dijo con la voz grave.

—No puedo dejar pasar a un extraño —le respondió el otro.

Shadow no pudo convencerlo. Cuando parecía que iban a apresarlo, María salía del castillo algo apresurada y se notaba preocupada en su rostro. En seguida preguntó qué ocurría y quién era el viajero. El guardia le dijo que no sabía quién era y que quería una audiencia con ella en la brevedad. La rubia lo miró a los ojos, tenía exactamente la misma mirada que Shadow, a quien no había visto desde hacía un día y por ello estaba tan apesadumbrada.

—Lo siento, viajero, pero no puedo atenderte ahora —le dijo, con clemencia.

—Sé dónde está Shadow, por eso quiero verte —dijo el muchacho sin pensar sus palabras. Los ojos celestes de ella se iluminaron y pidió a los guardias que lo liberasen. En seguida se le acercó.

— ¿En serio sabes? Oh, no tienes idea de lo preocupada que estoy por él —Shadow, hinchado de amor, la tomó por el brazo, sin lastimarla, y le pidió que la acompañara al bosque. La corrida duró casi media hora, hasta que al chico le faltó el aire y se poyó en el tronco de un árbol—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—No realmente —respondió, jadeando—. Hace muchas horas que no como, desde la tarde de ayer y que tampoco bebo algo —María no se había fijado en el estado de aquél chico, con el afán de saber el paradero de su erizo no lo contempló. Se sintió culpable y le dijo que esperara un poco más, que traería algo de comer y de beber, pero Shadow la agarró de la mano—. No te vayas. Quiero mostrarte algo —sacó su equipaje, lo abrió y tomó sus zapatos blancos, esos que le permitían correr con gran velocidad.

—Esos son… —empezó María. Se sorprendió al ver que el viajero se los calzaba sin problema alguno—. ¿Pero cómo? Esos son los zapatos de carrera de Shadow, únicos en el mundo pues fueron un regalo de… —de pronto, se calló. Una extraña idea se le vino a mente—. Shadow fue a las montañas luego de leer el cuento de los deseos y… ¡Por Dios! —Exclamó y se puso de pie de un salto—. ¡No me digas… que eres Shadow!

La verdad se había revelado sola: el muchacho asintió, con una ligera y triste sonrisa en los labios. Ella se le acercó nuevamente para acariciarle el rostro.

— ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Fuiste a las montañas a buscar el portal de los deseos?

—Sí, María —respondió.

— ¡Oh, Shadow! —lo abrazó y se puso a llorar—. ¿Por qué? ¡No era necesario que te convirtieras en humano!

—Quiero estar más cerca de ti, de igual a igual —dijo el muchacho—. Como erizo, era probable que no pudiese defenderte bien —ella seguía insistiendo que no era necesario haber hecho eso. De pronto, el semblante de él se entristeció—. No te gusta mi apariencia, ¿verdad? Estaba pensando desde hace unas horas que no era lo mejor haber pedido ese deseo —intentó ponerse de pie, pero ella lo retuvo. Intercambiaron una mirada un poco extraña: él parecía angustiado y ella culpable.

— ¡Shadow! —exclamó, de pronto, con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas. Lo tomó suavemente por las mejillas—. No me importa cómo luzcas, siempre, ¡siempre!, serás Shadow. Si eres un humano o un erizo, no me interesa, ¡sólo quiero que seas feliz y no te angusties por mí!

Se abrazaron en silencio. Luego, llegando al mediodía, se dirigieron al castillo. María explicó a su abuelo que Shadow había sufrido el artilugio de una magia antigua mientras hacía su expedición por las montañas. Como Gerald no confiaba del todo, el chico se calzó sus zapatos para demostrar que era él. El anciano rey reconoció esos zapatos y el brillo de sus ojos rojos. Luego, comió y bebió como nunca antes, aplacando la hambruna de su cuerpo sediento.

Necesitó reposar toda una noche para recuperar su vitalidad. A partir de aquél momento, la rubia se acostumbró a ver al muchacho como un humano. Hasta incluso, luego de muchos veces, empezó a verlo con otros ojos…

Los encuentros de ella con los distintos pretendientes que tenía asignados para un futuro casamiento no estaban resultando tan favorables como Gerald quería. María parecía no contentarse con ninguno, pues no le llamaban la atención. Una vez que el último abandonó el castillo, con cierta decepción, y mientras Shadow acomodaba los papeles, el rey le preguntó a su nieta qué clase de príncipe buscaba. Ella suspiró y no le respondió, pero su abuelo intentó ser estricto, pues no faltaba mucho para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y debía asumir su compromiso como futura reina. Pero debía tener un muchacho a su lado. Gerald abandonó la habitación, algo exasperado. Sólo quedaron los dos jovencitos. Shadow estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando ella lo retuvo, abrazándolo por detrás. Los papeles que tenía él se deslizaron hacia el piso, producto de la sorpresa ante aquél cálido contacto.

— ¿María? —se extrañó él. La sintió triste.

—No quiero casarme con ninguno de esos chicos —le confesó, sin soltarlo.

—Tienes que hacerlo —la animó él, aunque, en el fondo, no deseaba que eso ocurriera—. El futuro del reino depende de ti —dijo, sonando poco convincente. Ella lo soltó y Shadow giró para verla: tenía la cara enrojecida y lloraba—. ¿Qué te pasa, tienes fiebre, te sientes mal? —se preocupó. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello.

— ¡No quiero esa responsabilidad sino es contigo! —Exclamó, casi como una súplica—. Shadow, sé que esto está muy mal, soy realmente muy cruel por sentir eso que me quita el aliento todos los días —el de ojos rojos no daba crédito a sus oídos y su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que sintió que se le desprendía del pecho—. Pero… creo que me enamoré de ti desde hace algún tiempo y ya no puedo ocultarlo más —él, paralizado por un momento, recalculó esas palabras que salían de los labios que la mujer que tanto había querido por mucho tiempo. La abrazó con fuerza y se confesó:

— ¿Sabes por qué quise convertirme, realmente, en un ser humano? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Te amo desde hace muchos años —dijo con tono de voz algo quebrado—. Cuando leíste ese cuento, supe que, si me convertía en humano, podría estar más cerca de ti… Gracias, María.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, llenas de alegría y júbilo recíproco. El asunto era que ahora debían hacer frente a ese sentimiento contra el resto de la sociedad. ¿Serían capaces? Si llegaban a convencer a Gerald, estaban seguros que podían seguir adelante. Ocultaron ese pequeño amor durante varios meses, en el cual, María rechazó todas y cada una de las pretensiones. Un día, cuando ella lo vio tan angustiado, decidió decirle la verdad tras esos rechazos: había un hombre que le quitaba el sueño, un hombre muy valiente y muy audaz que la hacía sentir plena en todo aspecto. Gerald, emocionado al escuchar todo ello, le brillaron los ojos.

— ¿Quién es el afortunado? —quise saber, contento. Su nieta sonrió, pero se la notaba preocupada. Ella le tomó sus manos, con delicadeza.

—Prométeme que no te enfadarás —empezó ella. El rey, sorprendido por esas palabras, le acarició sus largos cabellos y la miró con amor fraternal.

—Todo lo que pueda hacerte feliz no debería hacerme enfadar —abuelo y nieta sonrieron.

Shadow, apareciendo de atrás, pidió permiso para interrumpir. Gerald se lo concedió.

—Sabes que no precisas pedir permiso —le dijo, ya habituado a verlo con su apariencia humana. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se arrodilló con solemnidad ante el rey, quien se sorprendió ante aquél peculiar formalismo—. ¿Shadow? —se extrañó.

—Rey —empezó con su voz grave y decidida—, lamento mucho si mis palabras llegasen a ofenderlo —sino eran directos, a Gerald le iba a agarrar un infarto de tantos misterios—. El hombre del que habla nuestra princesa María… —tomó aire—. Soy yo.

El anciano, atónito ante esas palabras, se puso de pie y le pidió a Shadow que hiciera lo mismo. Éste, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, haciendo valer sus palabras. Gerald suspiró y tomó las manos de ambos, de su nieta y las de él. Los miró con una sonrisa.

—Jóvenes —dijo—, ustedes no ofenden ni enfadan a un anciano rey quien anhela la prosperidad de su reino. Sobre todo si mi nieta, la futura soberana, tiene como prometido a un gran a hombre como tú, Shadow —la pareja estaba muy emocionada—. He de confesarles que muy en fondo lo sospechaba —agregó con picardía—. De todas formas, es la noticia más grata que he recibido.

—Lamento los inconvenientes que te causé con los otros príncipes —se excusó María. Su abuelo negó con la cabeza: lo único que quería era augurarles éxitos que, por supuesto, estaba a favor de ese amor.

Luego, todo vino deprisa, como solían hacerse en la época de los reyes: el compromiso duró unos meses más, hasta que María cumplió dieciocho. Luego, comenzaron los preparativos para la boda y todo surgió como un cuento de hadas: había días de tristeza, como todos, grandes tormentas, pero jamás, jamás, el sol iba a ocultarse.

Shadow y María convivieron como cualquier pareja de enamorados. De enamorados de verdad.

Y él nunca más volvió a arrepentirse de su deseo: de vez en cuando, llevaba a María a las montañas, allí, en el río y frente al portal, solían ver chaos que jugaban y danzaban alegremente. Luego, estos se esfumaban frente al arco de piedra, tal vez, irían a transformarse en deseos hermosos, como el del muchacho.

OoOoOo

Ha quedado más largo de lo que he pensado xP La verdad es que todo fue fluyendo solo y lo del deseo terminó de tomar forma cuando leí un pequeño cuento de la cultura Maya donde mencionaba que los colibríes eran seres que transportaban deseos. Sabiendo que Tikal está inspirada en dicha cultura, traspasé a los colibríes por los chaos y salió esto XD

No es el mejor cuento de hadas que haya escrito, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo feliz para el desdichado erizo que me la paso haciéndolo sufrir, jaja. Espero sea de su agrado. Acepto todas las críticas que sean necesarias :)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
